Ice Ice Miko
by Uchiha B
Summary: Just a small collection of Gray x Kagome drabbles! IY/Fairy Tail, Installment 6: Avoidance
1. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Juvia didn't like her.

In fact, she really disliked the newest member of Fairy Tail.

It wasn't as if Kagome Higurashi was a terrible person or anything (actually, she was probably one of the nicest people Juvia had met in her entire life), but there was one particular and very important reason _not _to like her.

Gray.

_'Juvia doesn't understand,' _Juvia thought with a huff, watching as the love of her life gave Kagome a friendly slap on the shoulder for completely an easy mission, _'What does Gray-sama see in her?'_

It was obvious though.

Kagome got along with everyone and the air around seemed to drag everyone and everything into orbit around her, but Gray especially.

For some reason she just couldn't understand.

Juvia sighed, ignoring the sympathetic look from Mirajane as she kept her eyes focused on her love and her new rival.

It just was not fair.

But if Gray liked Kagome (hopefully only as a close friend), then she would endure as long as she had to.

Anything for Gray.


	2. Sculpture

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She was depressed.

He may not have been the best at reading emotions, and Kagome's were rather _hard _to read (since she was good at hiding behind a cheerful facade), but even he knew that she was upset.

She missed her home it seemed.

"Then go home for a while." Gray had said and she only gave him a pitiful smile in response.

"Home is too far from reach now," She answered with dark shadowed eyes, "I'm not sure if I can ever go back."

He understood that completely.

But Fairy Tail was her new home now.

"Gray," Kagome smiled when he approached her and she blinked when she noticed when he seemed to be glancing away rather nervously and kicking his feet, "What's wrong?"

"Here," He took his hands from behind his back and presented her with a little ice sculpture, "For you. You seemed a little... upset and I know you like them."

It was a small ice sculpture of a fox.

Kagome widened her eyes as she took it gingerly into her hands, "Gray," She breathed, her heart filling with warmth as Gray's cheeks did the same, "Thank you."

Fairy Tail _was _her home now.


	3. Cheer Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"So."

Kagome instantly froze, hearing that specific tone in Lucy's voice and she began to panic, "Yes?" She asked in a falsely cheerful tone herself while plotting an attempt to escape.

"About you and Gray," Lucy giggled as Kagome's face went from pale to scarlet red in a second, "What's going on with you two?"

"N-nothing!" Kagome immediately denied, waving her arms frantically, much to Lucy's amusement, "There's nothing happening." She cleared her throat, hoping she sounded more calm.

"Riiiight," Lucy smirked, "I notice that Gray seems to all hovery over you when we're on a mission. I think he really likes you!"

"There's nothing going on," Kagome said with exasperation, "He just worried for a teammate, that's all. Besides, there's... Juvia."

Lucy blinked as Kagome sighed before she wrapped her arms around her roommate in affection, "Yes, there's Juvia," She nodded and Kagome glanced at her, "But you're here too and Gray notices you more than Juvia."

Kagome could only smile in response to Lucy's attempt at cheering her up.

"Thanks, Lucy."


	4. Freezing Sleep

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Repost, since I took the original down

* * *

She was freezing!

_'Why is it so cold?' _Kagome sleepily thought, feeling around for her blanket and pausing when she touched what felt like another human body, _'What?'_

"Stop feeling me up, would you?" A familiar male voice made her immediately open her eyes and she stiffened when she saw that _he _was staring at her moodily, "I'm trying to sleep."

.

.

.

"GRAY!?"

Kagome shrieked, practically falling out of her bed as she tried to scramble away from her new teammate of the Fairy Tail guild, "What the hell are you doing!?" She blushed and quickly glanced away from his naked chest.

"Like you, trying to sleep," Gray muttered, rubbing his aching ears as Kagome had pretty screamed right into them, "What's your problem?"

"_You_ are my problem!" Kagome bristled, now fully awake as she glared at the Ice Mage, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"If you keep talking so loud, you're going to wake up Lucy," He reminded her of her blonde busty roommate, "And Natsu and Happy." He added.

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Don't you have your own home?" She mumbled, still feeling hot at the sight of her almost nude teammate, "Why do you keep stopping here?"

Gray shrugged and laid back down on the bed, "Too far," He simply answered and surprised her by pulling her down after grabbing her arm, "Go to sleep. There's a new mission tomorrow."

Kagome huffed, her eyes darting away once again from his bare chest, "Put some clothes on!" She hissed and rolled her eyes when he have his answer of 'too much work' and she couldn't help but to (fondly) think of a name for him.

_'Icy bastard.'_


	5. Special

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Gah...!"

Kagome instantly blushed and quickly tried to hide her reddened cheeks with her hands, "When I said take off your shirt, I only meant your _shirt_!"

Gray blinked, not seeing the problem when he kicked off his pants, "Are you going to heal this wound?" He grumbled, wondering why she seemed so flustered.

It's not like she hadn't seen him naked before.

"Don't give me that look!" Kagome accused, her eyes darting away from Gray's toned body, "When I say shirt, don't take off your pants too!" At least he kept on his boxers...

"It's kinda hurting, you know," Gray snickered at her face, which resembled a tomato by now, "You're Fairy Tail's official healer. It's not like you haven't ever seen a naked guy before."

"B-but you... y-you're special–!" Kagome gasped and slammed her mouth shut before anything else could tumble out. She gave a whimper as Gray looked at her with wide eyes and she fled the room before he could say anything.

Gray scratched his head and wondered why his own cheeks began to heat up at the thought of that particular word.

_'Special, huh?'_


	6. Avoidance

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She was avoiding him.

_'What's her problem?' _Gray thought, rather disgruntled as Kagome had managed to avoid him once again _'I just want to ask her something.'  
_He quickly followed her so she wouldn't get away this time.

What did she mean by special?

_'Special as in special friend? Or something more?' _Gray thought, wondering if Kagome wanted what Juvia wanted from him.

And for some reason, he didn't mind it as much.

If it was Kagome, that is.

_'But first, I gotta corner her,' _Gray smirked and snickered when Kagome squealed as her feet frozen over so she couldn't escape once more this time around, '_Got her.'_

He had a girl to interrogate.


End file.
